Tomorrow for You
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Aku ingin membuat satu hari esok untukmu sebelum hari ini berakhir ... / KrisYeol / Kris / Chanyeol / Exo Stories.


Without Words

Author : Ya ... sayalah ... (Soo Jung)

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Kris.

Pairing : KrisYeol (again)

Desclaimer : Cerita suka-suka saya, tapi cast bukan punya saya :v.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.

Rating : T, ga bakal lebih :v.

A.N :

Uwoooh. I am back, and I'll be back. Oke, forget it. This story is awkward. Dan yah, saya mengucapkan segenap sorry-sorry-sorry dengan Super Junior karena terlalu banyak FF yang update lama. Dan saya seenak dengkul, ngelahirin yang baru. No kidding, god, my homework? Seriously, apa ini yang dinamakan SMA? -_-, Chanyeol, help your wife here, aku gak bisa nulis lagi kalo gi- oke, cukup bacot, basa, dan basinya. Selamat membacaaa. Jeng-jeng-jeng.

.

.

.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas, ketika kakiku menapak lagi, di atas keramik dingin. Derak roda yang berputar di atas keramik memusingkan kepala. Lorong itu begitu sunyi oleh tawa, dan orang-orang berjas putih dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di leher berkeliaran di mana-mana.

Aku dengar isak tangis. Aku dengar kejengahan. Ramai-ramai keluarga dari salah satu penghuni yang meninggalkan berisak di dalam ruangan nuansa putih itu. Aku mengerutkan alis, melewati ruangan itu dan masuk ke ruangan di sebelahnya, di mana sosok dengan rambut kemerahan dan mata foxy itu selalu menungguku sambil duduk di ataskasurnya dan memainkan sesuatu.

"Kris Hyung!"suaranya terdengar, berat seperti biasanya. Dan aku tersenyum, hanya untuk memberikan sebuah bahagia palsu yang kutopengkan selama ini.

"Pagi, Yeolli-ah," ia tersenyum begitu aku mengusap kepalanya. Dan matanya melirik ke arah bungkusan di tanganku, bertanya-tanya apa yang telah sedari tadi kujinjing.

"Mau?" tanyaku, basa-basi, karena aku memang ingin memberikannya pada laki-laki itu. Dan ia mengangguk dengan keras, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika seseorang menawarinya sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

"Tentu," ia menggigit bibir.

Aku menyodorkan bungkusan itu, dan ia langsung membukanya, oh, langsung memakannya juga. Mata bersitatap denganku, dan ia berkedip sebentar dengan lucu. Seolah sedang bertanya dengan matanya, apakah aku ingin ikut makan.

"Cepat makan," aku mengibaskan tangan sambil tertawa, dan ia ikut tertawa juga. Oh Tuhan, biasakah waktu dihentikan sekarang. Untuk menatap senyum hangat yang ia sunggingkan.

"Kris Hyung," ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya, cepat sekali. Tubuhnya berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya, menggeret tiang penyangga infus dan bersender di bahuku. Tepat seperti biasanya.

"Aku mengantuk," katanya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," kataku.

Ia terkikik sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas singkat. Desah napas Chanyeol yang hangat samar mencapai leherku, membuatku geli sedikit. Aku lihat matanya terpejam, dan kemudian tersenyum hambar.

Aku sering berandai, jika saja bukan Chanyeol yang sakit di sini, kalau saja itu adalah aku. Apa aku akan tahan? Apa aku masih bisa tertawa dengan mudahnya seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Apa aku ... bisa hidup, hanya dengan orang yang kucintai.

Dan aku mengira-ngira jawabannya adalah tidak. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku terlalu lemah untuk tertawa, bahkan aku terlalu payah untuk berada di samping laki-laki itu hanya untuk mengusap kepalanya dan mendukungnya. Tapi oh, kalau saja bukan karena sakit Chanyeol ini, mungkin aku dan dia tidak akan bertemu.

Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bersandar di bahuku, tetapi bahu orang lain. Tapi mungkin lebih baik begitu, daripada melihat ia kesakitan.

Aku mengecup keningnya, dan ia menggeliat pelan. Aku terkikik. Berharap esok dan esok yang akan datang, dan sepuluh tahun, dan seratus tahun lagi. Ia akan terus bersandar di bahuku ketika mengantuk, dan menggeliat ketika aku mengecup pelan keningnya. Dan tertawa, seperti ia biasanya.

-TBC-

Oke, udah ketahuan alurnya klise, huaaa ... jangan bazoka saya! Wkwk, terserah, lanjut? Enggak? Oke, kalau enggak, kita udahan (lah, sinetronis sekarang lu?!).

Feel kurang, klise, gaje, dan komplikasi lainnya. Bunuh saya, eh, jangan, saya masih mau ngawinin CY (lapar keknya nih orang). Aku tahu kegajean FF ini, dan masih berani post, mafia macam apa aku ini?

Lupakan. Reader-nim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung serta rajin kasih komentar *kedip nakal*, komentarnya ... please, no silent reader. But, yeah, ada saran? Author aja bingung di sini CY sakit apa #kemudiandiBazoka. Wkwk, karena itu, komentar anda sangatlah membantu.

Salam per-FF-an. Dan per-CY-an juga. Oh, dan Per-KrisYeol-an juga. Sama sa- #DUAR #DUAG #buangauthorkegorong-gorong

See you.


End file.
